A New Demon
by neko-baby-rin
Summary: A new demon appears. Is it friend or foe? What does it really want? Will you answer my questions?
1. A New Demon

Japan, deep in the woods, you would find a smoldering campfire. Come near and feel the warmth that the still burning logs give off. I'll be waiting for you in the trees. Waiting for you to be off guard or maybe fall asleep. No, no, i'm not human. I'm not even an animal of any kind, just a hungry black and silver demon. My teeth are bigger than the palm of your hand, my hair is as silver as the coin in your pocket. My ears, like a tiger's, blacker than night, sharper hearing than any dumb mut. My claws are so sharp they can cut through anything. I'm faster than anywind, with my long, black, thin tale to balance me.

I thrive on human blood. The sword I carry around? Oh! I got that from a poor unfortunate soldier who I found wondering around in the woods. He fough descent so I gave him a grave. As the black eared demon watches her carefully placed trap,she smelled somethingthat maked her fur stand on end as well as make her stomache growl. "Inuyasha! Stop! For all you know it might just be some hobos." yelled a black haired girl. From what I could see that girl wore a green skirt that was just to short. O.k! It was way to short. She was also wearing a white shirt with a green collar. As I looked ahead of the white skinned, black haired girl, all I saw was long flowing silver hair and a red blur. That hair kind of looked like mine, but mine was longer and mine was in one long braid. He or she, I could tell from my hiding place he or she was either following something or heading straight for my trap. "Or it just might be a demon with a jewel shard!" The silver demon, Inuyasha, yelled back.

I edged closer toward the end of a near by branch to watch the two yell at one another. "Inuyasha you so stubborn! Out of all of the male hanyous you had to be the one pinned to a tree!" she screamed still trying to catch up. "No one said you have to follow me everywhere!" he yelled back. In my hiding place, i'm guessing the silver one name Inuyasha is running from that horrible screaming demon. Inuyasha stopped right on a dime, he held out his right hand mentioning to the girl to stop. "I smell demon....full demon." he muttered. "Where?" asked the girl turning in all directions. It looked to me like she was dancing, but that's just me. Inuyasha looked up in the tree that I was on, that's when I knew I had to do something. So since I had the ability to mimic anything I wish I did what I saw an old demon do. I repeated the same words and I begain to morph. I morphed into a little girl with long red hair and tan skin. I was wearing a tattered dress that was brown just like a tree trunk, I looked just like a girl I saw at a village I passed by a few weeks ago.

I turned to see what the two where doing and completely forgot that all of my life I have been using a tail as balance. So I lost my footing.

"Ahhh!...." I screamed as I fell. I landed on my ass instead of my feet, but if I was still in my neko form I would of landed on my feet. " What was that?" The girl said worried. The silver haired hanyou turned and saw me on the ground. "It was just a clumsy girl Kagome." he said as he turned. Than as I thought nothing else could go wrong.....well you guessed it. It did. You remember my sword right? I left it in the tree. A big gust of wind came and helped me get it back. The only thing is, it landed right on my head. Thunk! I was out like a candle. My head fell to the cold, hard, grassy ground.

"Is she ok?"asked Kagome standing over the awakening girl. "Yeah." Inuyasha said walking over to the red hair girl. He looked at me with a grin " You dont smell like a human. Are you a youkai or a hanyou?" he asked sitting on te white sheet that I was under. I did the dumbist thing; no not bite him, but close to that. I threw the covers from over me to over Inuyasha's head. When Kagome saw this she ran over to try to catch me. I jumped off of the bed and run to the side of Kagome and out the door. I ran as fast as I can. It seems like I was still human, still a stupid six year-old brat. Why? Kagome caught me! The worst thing is I didn't know how to resverse the damn spell. "Caught you! You little weasl." she said smerking. "Let me go you fucking bitch. I'll kick your ass!" I screamed to her wiggling trying to escape. That wipped the smirk right off of her face. "Excuse me!?" Kagome Angerly. She didn't know how old I am and she's treating me like I was fucking six. "Listen, i'm sixty-six years-old so if you would please put me down. I will spare your punny human life." I calmly said. She just stared at me like I was a crazed freak. Then her eyes get huge, "Aww.....you must have amensia."Kagome said with big brown puppy dog eyes. "Your a little six year-old red hair girl that fell out of a tree. You silly girl." If she wasn't holding me I would of sworn I would of fainted.

"Where's my sword?" I asked Kagome. "Right here." said Inuyasha walking out with my sword in his left hand. " What are you!" He yelled in my face. "Well i'm no ground sniffing mut." I replied looking into his burning amber eyes. Kagome just stood there looking even more idiotic than she already did. "O.k, but what excalty are you." He asked in a more deeper voice. "I'm a cat demon. O.k doggy?" I answered sarcasticly.


	2. I Want My Body Back!

Chapter 2

"Why you ungrateful brat!" The silver hanyou yelled. "Don't treat me like a child. I'm old enough to be your grandmother," I snapped "now tell your friendto put me down." I commanded. He stood there and threw my sword down, than out of nowhere the hidding blonde popped out of Kagome; (A/N: Being a blonde isn't a bad thing.looks around to see if anyone is comming up from behind her. Sighs back to the story) "Can we keep her?" She blurted out. Inuyasha and I fainted, I slipped out of Kagome's grasp and fell to the ground. After we got our mind back Inuyasha had this kind of wicked smile. "Sure...." he answered with a devilish smile. I just sat on the ground staring. "Um....Inuyasha...is she ok?" Kagome worriedly looking down at me. "I don't know and I don't really care." He said turning to go back into the hut.

I'm not really sure what was going on I just kept staring at my sword Inuyasha threw on the dirty ground. Something was bubbling up inside of me. Untill that dumbass dog demon went into the hut and I heard the witch scream. I snapped back into reality and I notice the smell of burnt hair. I look up at the short, silver mad....no pissed demon that was now in cripsy shorts and tattered shirt, he also had some burned scars all over him. I looked around for a demon, but I didn't see any, well excempt Inuyasha.

"Kagome! Why didn't you worn me that red hair insignifacant brat was a fire demon!?" He yelled. The stunned Kagome slowly turned and looked down at me; this is when I realized how truely scary she was. She pointed her index finger and said "Bad! Very, very bad!" I purposely fell back and hit my head on the dirt. Maybe to try to end my misery from these two. The thing is I was being punished by a fucking little girl. "Kagome, can't you do better than that?!" He screamed angerly. "She's just a baby." She protested.

Since the two were fighting over me I would just sneak away without them knowing. As I headed toward the storage hut I grabbed my sword. Maybe this bumbiling fool had a spell book of some kind. "Er..." I mummbled. Pulling out clothes from the closet, looking in drawers, and pulling things off of shelves. Nothing! I'll never get out of this body. I sunk my head down. I should of followed that damn demon around to learn how to undo this. I heard them asking each other where I went so I snuck out the window closest to me. As i'm passing by the villagers, I asked one "What village is this sir?" "Um...the village east of the demon lord, Sesshomaru." he replied. "Is there a miko in this village?" I questioned. "Why yes there is. Lady Kaede." he smiled. "Thanks!" I yelled running in the direction he pointed. Everyone stared in amazement as I was gaining my original speed. I stopped infront of a hut and it looked like there was a fire burning inside, in the middle. I stepped through the wooden hangings, I saw a plump turkey. Even better it was cooked! And it was just laying there in the middle of the room by the fire. I think it was calling my name because I was just inching closer and closer.

This was too easy. I paid no attention I just kept staring at the turkey. I reached the juicy turkey, I dove in face first into the delicious meat. Out of nowhere a cage appear from the ceiling and now i'm trapped."Help!" I screamed " Help me please..." I trailed off. I shook the metal bars. My ear, human one's of course, heard something coming from outside. Oh please dont let it be Inuyasha and Kagome! I screamed in my head. "I'll keep an eye out for the poor dear." said a women. "Help!" I screamed trying to get the lady's attention. She turned towards the way I was caged and begain to question me. "What's going on here? Why are you in here? Who are you?" She was questioning me like I was some kind of criminal. " A cage trapped me. I came in here to find the miko of this village. My name is Carol, my friends call me Ice." I confessed. "Your the girl Kagome and Inuyasha are looking for." she looked at me up and down. " Yeah, but please don't take me back there." I pleaded on my knees. "Are you the one who burned their hut down?" She looked confused. I looked at the ground "I think so, but I don't really know" "Didn't you tell me your friends call you Ice?" She looked closer at me. But before I could tell her anything else a big black blur busted through the window. The old women screamed and before I knew it that thing, whatever it was, knocked me out! It knocked me out damn it! By the end of this night I either won't have a brain I just won't have a head.

The next thing I knew is I was looking up through the trees into the black, starry, night sky. "Where.....where am I?" I asked getting up holding my head. "Your here." A shadow said pointing to the ground. "But where's here?" I asked a more reasonable question. "Well your in my woods." she answered cockly. I stood up and walked towards her and must I say she was really taller than she looked like far away. I kept my courage, it was hard now that I was human, I shouted "You bitch!" That's when I knew who she was, "You fucking knocked me out! That and I almost had my body back!" I screamed. I was flinging my arms everywhere. She had this pitiful look on her face. I sighed, "Please help me, Kiakarie." I had my head towards the ground, "I know you have the reverse for this spell. Kiakarie, we've known each other since you found me laying face down in the weeds near the river. Please friend?" I started to beg. She just stood there. " It's a good thing I followed that old geezer huh?" she smiled. I looked up form the ground with a smile. She told me the words and I repeated them.

Writer: Thank you for those who reviewed you helped me out alot. smiles

Gunholder: Keep talking!

Writer: I'll be done with the 3rd chapter real soon.

Gunholder: Good waves to the readers

Writer: Buh bye now


End file.
